Complicada Melodía (Boku No Chopin)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Frederic Chopin mantiene la correspondencia con su hermana mayor,Ludwika, durante su prolífica estancia en París. En las cartas le relatará la complicada amistad que tendrá con el compositor húngaro Franz Liszt.
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera** **vez que escribo algo que no tiene nada que ver con Hetalia, pero ya era hora de hacerlo. Como veis es poquita cosa, pero son varios capítulos estructurados a modo de carta, en segunda persona. La carta va dirigida a la hermana mayor de Chopin( no esta estructurado como en el manga pero pondré muchos más datos biograficos o al menos trataré de hacerlo)**

**Este va dedicado a winternymph, espero que te guste**

Capítulo 1: Llegada a París ( Texto recogido por la hermana mayor de Chopin, Ludwika Jędrzejewicz)

_París ,11 de septiembre de 1831_

"Querida y amada Ludwika:

He llegado ya a París sano y salvo,dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que el sino me depare. Tras los muchos carruajes que he tenido que alquilar para llegar a Francia desde Múnich y las horas de trayecto que se alargaron más que un día sin sin comida ni descanso, he podido alquilar una habitación en la Cité Bergère. El dependiente que me despachó me lanzó una mirada de desconcierto, como si jamás hubiese visto a un polaco de paso. No te voy a engañar; pensé que nunca había visto a un polaco con la nariz tan grande ¡Debió creer que le había llegado el perchero que encargó varias semanas atrás!

La ciudad esta bastante ajetreada y los ciudadanos,ariscos con aquellos que no son de su misma nacionalidad. La revolución del 30 les ha trastocado las ideas a todos. Bueno, cómo sorprenderme de algo así cuando escogieron a ese patán y tonto señor como monarca soberano. Francia es un país tan cambiante... lleno de idiotas que hacen y deshacen a su maldita voluntad y luego se preguntan por qué tienen al pueblo descontento. Con razón escribo tan mal su idioma, ya has visto las faltas que tengo cuando trato de escribir en francés... esta gente me abruma. Pero es necesario que me quede aquí una temporada si quiero partir hacia Inglaterra como ya te comenté en el correo anterior. Tal vez allí, las cosas mejoren de alguna forma...

A veces tengo la sensación de que Emile sigue aquí conmigo... ¡Puede parecer una completa tontería !, pero creo que sigo viendo su delgado cuerpecito cada vez que percuto las teclas del piano. Siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesta a escuchar. Y eso que ella detestaba que tocara a Bach día si y noche también. Pero que le voy a hacer...¡es Bach, nunca se olvida y hay que saber tocar sus variaciones Goldberg, como todo buen músico debería hacer! Creo que por eso no la dejo descansar en paz...

¿Y tú mi querida hermana? ¿Qué es de ti?La verdad es que echo de menos tus mazurcas y que toques los estudios que el viejo de Zywny nos mandaba a los á estuvieras aquí, porque en estos momentos, a pesar de la muchedumbre que veo marchar aprisa tras el ventanal, no veo ningún candidato con el que disfrutar de una agradable velada nocturna. Me siento muy solo, depresivo por este ambiente tan fluvial y contaminado y lleno de malestar por las toses, hasta tal punto que me despierto por las noches de lo fuerte que toso y de el dolor tan agudo que siento en el pecho. Tytus dice que tal vez si el clima fuera más agradable...pero no tiene intención de mejorar en absoluto, no señor. Dejemos pues, que la divina Providencia decida si debo o no quedarme en este sitio de mala muerte... ¡París, Paris; a ti debo enfrentarme arquero troyano!

Me despido entonces. Ya me dirás como están padre y madre, además de Izabela,a la que echo tanto de menos pero eso ya lo saben.

Te quiere con locura tu querido hermano

Frycek


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto de nuevo con un capítulo. Encontrar datos históricos para llevar a cabo un fic es bastante complicado, y más si tienes que comparar versiones biográficas y anécdotas. Así que si hay algún error por favor, no dudéis en comunicármelo. **

**Capítulo dedicado a winternymph.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Encuentro en la Ópera <span>

_París 3 de diciembre de 1831_

"Querida y amada Ludwika":

Una serie de acontecimientos que han sucedido durante estos meses desde que te escribí la última carta, han hecho que me salte la tradicional felicitación de Navidad y me adelante para relatarte todo lo que ha pasado.

He conseguido estabilizarme aquí en París, tendrías que ver lo bonito que esta el piso ahora, lleno de flores y de telas orientales, está precioso. Jan el mayordomo se encarga de mantenerme el apartamento en orden porque mi cabeza últimamente está algo en las nubes y ya sabes lo mal que funciono si no poso los pies en la tierra. Digamos que de alguna manera, mi casa representa como una especie de refugio frente a todo lo que esta pasando aquí en Francia. Es un caos, es una tristeza absoluta y estoy hastiado de toda esta gente.

No se si allí en Varsovia habéis tenido noticia del asunto del cólera. Pero aquí ha pegado muy fuerte y muchas personas están a merced de esa condenada peste bíblica que tanto daño está causando aquí y también en Alemania. París está más o menos a salvo pero según los expertos dicen que se contagia por el aire y los efluvios fluviales. Eso me recordó a lo que acabo con la vida de Emile...En fin,esta gente no aprende.

Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue la revuelta en Lyon. Solté una carcajada cuando me enteré de que el primo del rey, ese tonto patán, había enviado a 20.000 hombres para "reconquistar" el terreno y todo porque los artesanos protestaron contra las bajas remuneraciones que recibían por sus manufacturas de seda. En parte, comprendo a estos hombres que montaron las barricadas para defender un ideal, pues tienen a gente que los ha perdido gobernando su país. Pero que se le va a hacer, el rey es el rey y yo, siendo polaco, no puedo echar en cara los errores de otro Estado, teniendo en cuenta como esta ahora Polonia.

Cambiando de tema de forma radical, he de decir que mi intento por hacerme un hueco en la alta sociedad francesa, ha dado príncipe Radzwill insistió en acompañarme para que pudiera entrar a formar parte de su círculo de intelectuales y también quiere que toque para él, aunque tal vez no pueda cumplir ese deseo. Ya sabes que detesto tocar para las masas.

He conocido a Giacomo Meyerbeer en el estreno de su ópera Roberto el Diablo y debo decir que no hay humano capaz de competir contra su talento. Tuvimos una breve charla antes de la cena de agradecimiento y me estuvo contando sus experiencias como compositor de ópera, algo descorazonadora para alguien que aspiraba a un hueco en el repertorio operístico de esta época turbulenta, como lo era yo. Creo que es inútil luchar contra algo que esta perdido desde el principio. Temo decepcionar a padre pero tarde o temprano tendrá que saber que su hijo no nació para triunfar en la ópera. Sólo puedo triunfar como hasta ahora, tocando el piano y dando clases a jóvenes que desean convertirse en grandes músicos tocados por la mano de Dios y de la Fortuna. Cielo santo, esto es un infierno. Siento que me hundo en un mar de incertidumbre,Ludwika ¿Qué será ahora de mi ? ¿Tendré que seguir la misma dinámica hasta que me muera ? ¿Y cuanto durará esta tos infernal?

_París, 4 de diciembre de 1831_

He conseguido tranquilizar mi ánimo herido después de escribirte ayer muy alterado. Pero no sabía a quien acudir. No me atrevo a decirle a Tytus lo que siento aunque no me quedará más remedio que decírselo algún día. Además,ando algo frustrado por un acontecimiento que me ha dejado catatónico.

Franz Liszt. Ese es el acontecimiento del que te hablo. Asistí a un concierto de él en la sala Pleyel. Y ... es maravilloso. Su ejecución me dejó extasiado y no supe como reaccionar cuando quiso acercarse a mi. ¿Sabes lo que hice,hermana? Salí corriendo. Antes de que se acercara a mi salí de la estancia a toda prisa, como cuando ocurrió lo de Mendelsohnn en Viena.

Su digitación tan ágil, su virtuosismo feroz,era como si estuviera controlando un riachuelo de agua cristalina con las manos. No podía apartar la vista de las teclas, puesto que estaba en primera fila.

¿Y por que estoy frustrado? Porque,¡no puedo competir contra alguien así en el mundo de la música, es un ente titánico. Un Apolo rubio venido de tierras húngaras !

Me siento mal conmigo mismo por albergar esta envidia venenosa hacia él, pero es que ¡odio esos ademanes distinguidos que tiene y esa...capacidad extrovertida de hablar con todo el mundo sin importar nada! Con lo que a mi me cuesta...y él lo consigue,¡así sin más !

Estoy furioso...y a la vez admirado. Tanto sentimientos contradictorios y ninguna solución. Sólo espero que no tenga que verme de nuevo con él, porque si no, no se como reaccionaria.

Ojalá pudiera volver a Varsovia, os echo tanto de menos.

Te quiere:

Frycek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualización de nuevo. Y esta vez, sorpresa, sorpresa, va sobre la revolución de junio de 1832, insurreción que dio la idea a Victor Hugo para concebir la obra maestra de los Miserables. **

**Nymph, hay feels XD, no me pegues.**

watch?v=7dFIz5ZG4DQ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La Revolución de Junio<strong>

_11 de junio de 1832_

Querida hermana Ludwika:

Sabes mi reticencia a la hora de escribir cartas a la familia puesto que no me gusta tener que ir al correo, firmar unos absurdos papeles para contribuir a la burocracia y después que se pierda la carta. Odio que se extravíen por la incompetencia de aquellos que no hacen bien su trabajo. Ya van dos cartas que me han perdido dirigidas a Tytus así que espero que Dios en su infinita misericordia se apiade y haga que llegue hasta ti lo que he escrito. Además, estamos sitiados. El estúpido de Luis Felipe ha declarado el estado de sitio por una insurgencia que te relataré más adelante en la carta.

Como te informé en el anterior correo, conocí a un hombre que me sacó de quicio en el primer instante en que le vi. Recordarás que te dije su nombre; Franz. Pues bien. Es curioso como discurren los acontecimientos en contra de nuestro propio bienestar, porque parece tener un cierto cariño hacia mi persona sabiendo aún así, que no puedo mantener una conversación fluída y relajada con él estando próximos el uno frente al otro. Hemos coincidido en varios mítines de artistas y por supuesto en las reuniones de Delacroix. Me siento plenamente agradecido porque Eugène me está haciendo un retrato y creeme, es magnífico, en su estilo difuminado efecto de un ebrio pincel tratando de desintoxicarse. Es la mejor definición que puedo darte acerca de esta obra pictórica, pero no quiero que lo entiendas como una crítica negativa a Delacroix, es un gran tipo y muy amable por hacerme este retrato.

También he conocido a Victor Hugo, quien me estuvo hablando de sus viajes por España cuando su padre servía en el ejército de José Bonaparte. Dice que es un país magnífico, sus paisajes llenos de cromática, sus contrastes climáticos en el Norte y Sur y su gente, ruda ante las adversidades pero cálida con sus cercanos. Yo le comente

-"Victor, tus comentarios hacen que muera en deseos de conocer las tierras lejanas de las que me has estado hablando con entusiasmo y aprensión, pero soy un tipo extraño y solitario, y no creo que encajara bien en ese rincón de la Tierra. Aunque tal vez sí que bajara para contemplar tan bellos paisajes..."

-" Oh, Frédéric, amigo mío, no puedo compartir tu punto de vista. Todas las naciones y sus gentes deben respetarse y unificar su sentido de la libertad y su pureza para dar lugar a una grande y consolidada Europa. Hemos de dejar a un lado los prejuicios irracionales que nos hacen ver a los extranjeros como seres extraños, incultos y bárbaros, para pasar a contemplarles como nuestros mejores amigos. Sólo así se podrá instaurar la paz verdadera"- comentó él convencido de su ferviente opinión.

¿Qué podía decirle yo a un hombre tan enfrascado en sus ideales? Cuán ingenuo eres, le habría espetado sin ningún tipo de pudor. Como conocedor de la situación actual de Polonia y de la invasión rusa en nuestras tierras, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con él. Si Victor hubiese vivido lo que ocurrió en nuestra amada Varsovia, cambiaría de parecer en un instante, pero tiene grabado en su corazón el sentimiento unionista que llevó a ese pequeño pero indómito general francés a tratar de anexionar toda Europa a Francia, como un imperio. Bendito iluso... no existe el amor y la concordia en la cohesión de naciones. Solo hay dolor, muerte y el fuego de las armas que doblegan al populacho.

A pesar de ello, debo reconocer su magnífica prosa. Es un escritor de carrera, con una imaginación desbordante y un sentimiento propio de los escritores de la Grecia Clásica. En el siguiente mes tal vez te mande un ejemplar dedicado de Nuestra Señora de París, si la divina Providencia no quiere que también se extravíe.

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, debo comentarte que Franz Liszt estaba también en esa fiesta. De hecho, nada más terminar Victor Hugo de decir aquella frase lapidaria, se acercó a nosotros con el libertinaje y el descaro que le preceden y espetó.

-"En mi humilde opinión, señores, he de decir que la paz y la concordia se logran cuando se conquista el corazón de las mujeres. Gánense el amor de una española y habrán dominado el mundo."- Luego después aquella sonrisa que me martiriza día y noche cada vez que me acuerdo de ella.

El hombre parecía muy divertido cuando advirtió en mis mejillas un color rojizo que denotaba la rabia que me producía al tenerle cerca de mí. Pero él lo tomó como si me hubiese ruborizado y estalló en estridentes carcajadas.

Tragué saliva mientras pensaba como proceder de manera educada a la vez que le mandaba al Diablo. Pero solo me salió una disculpa. ¡Me disculpé como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa y volví a salir huyendo de su lado como un ladrón!

No sólo no entendió por qué trataba de huir de él, sino que me persiguió por toda la sala al mismo tiempo que yo trataba de engancharme a algún debate sin sustancia de los intelectuales allí reunidos. Lo detesto, Ludwika. Me repugna cómo me mira cuando estoy cerca de él, sus ojos desprenden llamas del averno, como si la lujuria y el deseo conspiraran en sus pupilas para intentar ganarse mi corazón o algo parecido al corazón. ¿Qué crees que quiere de mi este hombre, hermana? Porque me contempla como si fuera una de sus rameras de las que no le faltan cada noche para desahogar sus pecaminosos instintos y deplorable espíritu.

Después de estos episodios que se repitieron a lo largo de los meses, comencé a sentirme muy solo. Jan, el mayordomo a veces me encontraba tirado en el sofa con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos después de toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño. Siento en los demás las miradas de desacreditación y de burla, piensan que solo soy un polaco en busca de fortuna pero que no posée el don de la música, lo leo en sus expresiones hipocritas cuando examinan mi forma de tocar en las galas que el príncipe me ofrece. Lo bueno de todo esto es que una empresa se ha ofrecido para publicar mis partituras en Europa y parece que mis misceláneas están causando gran impresión en Leipzig. Además, estoy en proceso de crear lo que para mi es muy importante, las mazurcas de las que le hablé a padre en mi periodo adolescente. Al menos eso es bueno. Porque he perdido contacto con Tytus y últimamente estoy tan solo que las paredes de este apartamento, son cada vez más grandes.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, acabo de caer en un episodio que no te he contado. Liszt vino a mi apartamento, pues decía que quería tocar para mi. Vino entusiasmado, pues quería tocar conmigo en un concierto para el año que viene; tres clavicémbalos de Bach, ya que sabe que yo adoro a este compositor. ¡¿Te puedes creer lo impertinente que me pareció?! ¡Se presentó sin avisar y además tuvo el poco tacto de alterar la tranquilidad de mi casa con su presencia! Mi poca voz no tiene autoridad frente a los demás, ya lo sabes. Tengo una voz que parece de mujer y me molesta no poder decirle a la gente con la seguridad propia de los hombres, que se marchen de mi casa.

-"¡Seguro que lo harías fenomenal, Frédéric! Además estaríamos los dos juntos y si alguno se pierde, podemos encontrarnos mútuamente en los compases clave, será como si nos intuyésemos. Estaríamos tan complementados que nadie del público sabría donde empieza Chopin y termina Liszt. ¿Qué me dices?"- me preguntó mientras me pasaba la mano por el hombro, intimidándome.

Yo, claramente, no supe que responder, sólo le aparté el brazo del hombro con delicadeza y le di las espalda, a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo echar a alguien de tus aposentos sin parecer un cretino, Ludwika? No quiero estropear las relaciones potenciales con otros músicos por caerle mal a uno de ellos y que este vaya pregonando falsas acusaciones sobre mi. Detestaría que eso llegase a suceder.

**(Extracto sacado de la misma carta que no fue quemado por el fuego del piso de la hermana mayor de Chopin, en Varsovia)**

(…) ¿y si en realidad todo esto es un castigo divino? ¿Y si Liszt es como una especie de Belcebú enviado por el maligno para probar mi aguante y mi alma devota? Esos ojos, oh hermana si los vieras, albergan maldades con las que cualquier hombre de bien se escaldalizaría. Pero desprenden belleza. Siento que me atraen hacia el abismo y se que no hay posibilidad de escapar de él, porque yo ya soy su presa más cotizada. No se burlan de mi. Son pupilas sinceras aunque viles.

Quiero olvidarme de él por unos instantes porque entre los pensamientos que tengo que van desde Constanza hasta este individuo infernal, voy a acabar por volverme loco y no es mi deseo que te preocupes más de lo que te preocupo habitualmente. Pero no puedo negarme a informarte de los acontecimientos recientes en el panorama parisino.

Hubo una insurreción hace varios días entre los dias 5 y seis de este mes. Todo empezó cuando un grupo de republicanos atacaron en pleno funeral del general Lamarque. Y formaron trinchera en Saint Merri, así que imagina la que se armó. Hubo muertos por parte de ambos bandos, según me informó Victor hace dos días, estaba bastante afectado por el suceso. Estamos todos desconcertados por la forma de tratar todo este asunto. Delacroix trina de rabia porque su espíritu revolucionario pareció, palabras textuales "morir con los insurrectos". El poder sigue en manos del rey, después de todo y los republicanos y legitimistas han perdido de una forma estrepitosa en una barricada que ha resultado ser una trampa para ratones. Había amigos de Victor en las trincheras, Ludwika... Amigos que podrían haber sido míos también y ¿cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Lloraría su muerte como debió hacerlo mi amigo?¿Habría ido a rescatarle para que luego un nuevo brote de cólera acabara con su vida?

No existe un Dios piadoso. Ya sé que odias que blasfeme hermana pero es verdad. ¡Gente ha muerto por un ideal en las calles de Paris, gente inocente! ¡Mujeres, ancianos, tal vez niños! Hasta la gente se muere de hambre y los dirigentes no hacen nada por evitarlo porque no quieren perder su privilegiada posición ni sus riquezas. Los hijos de Francia mueren con la tripa abultada, culpa de la inhanición.

¿Puede haber un Dios piadoso?

_Frycek_


	4. Chapter 4

**He tenido que esperar para volver a casa para actualizar porque mi querido universidad ha decidido que no es digna de compartir la red con mi ordenador y por eso no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, así que pido disculpas a Winternymph por tardar tanto en lo prometido es deuda. Aquí llega el cuarto capítulo.**

Capítulo 4: un episodio desconcertante

**(Carta que no se llegó a enviar a Ludwika y que Chopin guardó bajo llave por temor a que fuera descubierta)**

_14 de marzo de 1833_

Querida Ludwika:

Posiblemente nunca llegues a recibir esta carta a pesar de que va escrita a tu nombre. Pero tengo tanta vergüenza de mandártela que seguramente nunca llegue a estar plegada dentro de un sobre con tu dirección postal aunque debo plasmarlo en algún sitio para desahogarme. A veces un papel y una pluma es mejor consejero que las bífidas lenguas de plata de la chusma aristocrática.

Sé que me reprocharás que no te haya escrito, pero he tenido una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Me he mudado de casa a Chaussée d'Antin, número 5,así que no te extrañe que haya cambiado los datos de la correspondencia; he estado dando clase y componiendo sin descanso para veladas y para publicaciones. El cosmos se puso de acuerdo para llenarme la vida de tareas y obligaciones que no me dejan vivir. Y aunque antes me quejaba de que no tenía trabajo y estaba sumido en el perfecto anonimato, la fama es mucho peor que cualquier ignorancia. Gracias a críticas como las de Robert Schumann (Quitaos el sombrero, señores: un genio), mi vida se ha convertido en una montaña rusa donde prima el trabajo por encima de todas las cosas. Apenas salgo de casa si no es para cumplir con mi función de maestro y las amistades han pasado a un segundo plano, inclusive la de mi amigo, el genial Berlioz.

Escribí una carta a Tytus en enero diciéndole que me sentía asqueado de la alta sociedad, porque solo existes si los magnates de un imperio o un reino te ven con buena cara, no por el talento natural a la hora de componer. Y entiendo que digas que tengo que buscar el mecenazgo, pero a veces estoy tan cansado de que solo se me valore por lo que ha dicho una condesa austriaca o un barón en Lepzig...es como si todo mi esfuerzo y el genio que trato de transmitir solo fuera visto como mero entretenimiento de las clases más acaudaladas, y yo detesto eso. ¿De qué sirve componer si uno no está contento con el resultado en el corazón del público?¿Cuando encontraré la forma de conmover a las piedras y al ganado que me ve tocar?

Pero mi turbación no viene por estas coyunturas, sino por algo mucho más grave. Franz Liszt...es tan difícil de relatar sin que las lágrimas rueden por mi cara. Simplemente es imposible describir lo que produce en mi cada vez que está conmigo.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a tocar juntos en una velada? Pues salió perfecto. Los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos en una ovación que parecía no tener fin. Ya entre bastidores, nuestros compañeros y amigos mutuos nos felicitaron y nos colmaron de flores y otras muestras de afecto y de orgullo. Todo era perfecto hasta que Schubert, comentó un pensamiento en voz alta.

-"¡Las damas estaban encantadas contigo, Liszt! ¿Cómo lo haces? Tenías a todo el público femenino a tus pies."

-"La verdad, es que son seres fácilmente impresionables, Franz. Es mucho más complicado encontrar la derrota en los ojos de un varón".- contestó Liszt mirándome de reojo. ¿Se refería a mi? ¡Por supuesto! Lo había hecho deliberadamente para crear en mi confusión como siempre. Y no solo eso,por primera vez sentí la derrota dentro de mí, tal y como él se había esforzado por provocarme. Liszt era una persona que practicaba con el piano para conseguir la excelencia, casi hasta la extenuación. Casi no dormía para dedicarse enteramente a su pasión, llegando incluso a desmayarse en medio de conciertos privados. Yo soy un simple maestro de tres al cuarto con aires de grandeza frente a un tipo que era amado por las mujeres y venerado por los hombres. Quería volver a huir de todo aquello y así lo hice. Sin que nadie me viera, salí a la calle para llorar en silencio y sin que nadie pudiese verme.

Corrí lejos, tropezando con varios viandantes que se encontraban por la calle de correrías o dando un simple paseo nocturno, hasta llegar a la amplia plaza de la catedral de Nuestra Señora de París. Estaba especialmente tormentoso el ambiente y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a calar en mi enclenque cuerpo de gorrión. Ni siquiera Dios podía brindarme la paz y la gloria que yo le reclamaba. El titánico bastión no era más que un monstruo de mármol y caliza erigido por el sudor y la sangre de un pueblo hambriento, por las ansias de un monarca corrupto que usó la figura del Todopoderoso para atemorizar a la muchedumbre. "Acogeos al seno de vuestro Dios y vuestra alma se salvará". No...no señor...mi alma estaba lejos de ser acogida en el reino de los cielos, y lo sigue estando, Ludwika. ¡Oigo tus exclamaciones contra mis blasfemias en mi mente, Ludwika, y se que voy a hacer enfurecer a Dios, pero¿ qué quieres que haga?!

Clamé a los cielos por mi desgracia. Clamé para que me devolviera a nuestra hermana y juro que durante un lapso de tiempo perdí la conciencia de mi mismo y me invadió una extraña locura. En el rosetón de la catedral, una extraña luz fantasmagórica apareció, diminuta como la delicada forma de un niño envuelto en gasas blancas. Emile...era nuestra amada Emile que en mi delirio se había aparecido ante mi diciéndome con los brazos abiertos en cruz, que estaba conmigo. Que me quería. Ella era mi música y por fin había entendido que tenía que tocar por ella, por su alma.

Y bajo la cortina de lluvia, se presentó ante mi Franz Liszt, con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y la alarma porque estaba completamente empapado.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- me preguntó abrazándome sin que le diese permiso. Pero no me importaba, quería que lo hiciera. Quería por primera vez en mi vida que no me envolviera las estelas de ánimas que pasaron al otro lado, sino el verdadero tacto de un ser humano vivo.

-Emile...-sólo me salió el nombre de nuestra hermana.

-¡Vuelve en tí, Frédéric!-exclamó él, buscando la manera más descabellada de ayudarme.

(…) Me besó, Ludwika. Pero no como lo hacía Tytus cuando éramos pequeños. Me besó con amor, como si fuéramos amantes. Se atrevió a acercar su rostro al mío y a besar mis labios con una ternura que jamás había visto en ningún hombre, y menos en alguien tan desinhibido como él. La lluvia que arreciaba en aquel momento nos empapó por igual y tuve la necesidad de seguir besándola para conseguir algo más de calor. Y no sólo lo hice por sobrevivir. Me gustó, hermana. Nunca me había sentido ni siquiera cuando soñaba de forma idílica con un romance apasionado donde poseía a Constanza casi de forma animal. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir tan completo con otra persona hasta que llegó aquel día y Liszt mancilló mi pureza viril con un beso.

Me arrastró a mi casa, temblando de frío y de nerviosismo a partes iguales. Traté de no mirarle directamente a los ojos pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Me cogió de las manos cuando estuvimos dentro y me obligó a tumbarme en el sofá. Estaba febril, al borde del precipicio. Un cataclismo interior precedió a la sensación de mareo cuando el se tumbó encima de mí, presionándome levemente las costillas.

-"Cuando dije que es difícil derretir el corazón de un hombre, no te mentía. Porque ninguna mujer se apropiado de mi órgano vital como tú lo has hecho. La delicadeza y el alma de tu música me ha vencido y lo que había estado buscando desde que estudio música, se me ha presentado esta noche cuando te acompañaba con mi piano. Tu melodía no pertenece a aquí, nadie debería tener acceso a ella, tendría que estar prohibida para los ignorantes que pagan para verte tocar. Porque realmente, no saben que estan frente a un ángel"- aquellas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi mente, y voto a tal que no desaparecen ni aunque tome medicación para dormir.

Rompió mis murallas, Ludwika. Aún me pregunto como lo hizo. Ya sabes que soy muy mesurado la mayoría de las veces y no dejo mostrar lo que siento de una manera exagerada, o al menos trato de hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, me rompí. Me eché a sus brazos creyendo haber encontrado el consuelo de todas mis pesadillas en aquel hombre que aseguraba, le había derrotado. Y en esos momentos no pense si era hombre o mujer. Mi mirada empañada en lágrimas de felicidad estaba posada en sus felinos ojos avellana. No advertí como me desabrochaba el traje y la camisa y sus manos veteranas recorrían cada parte de mí, deteniéndose en mi pecho y subrayando las curvas de mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos...No quiero seguir contando esto porque si me entrego al morbo de la escena, tal vez nunca pararía de relatarte lo que sucedió aquella noche, con mil adjetivos y florituras innecesarias. Y además no quiero causarte ningún trauma...por eso creo que nunca te enviaré esta carta. Es demasiado para todos, demasiada deshonra para la familia y más para padre. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Pero debo contárselo a alguien o me volveré loco, aunque sea a un ideal de tu persona, Ludwika. Aunque seas la curandera que habite en mi mente, debo contártelo para tener la conciencia tranquila, así que ruego a los cielos que me perdones por mis pecados y por amar a una persona que no sólo es hombre, sino que es mi mayor enemigo en la Tierra capaz de romper en una noche toda la rutina de trabajo que había llevado hasta ahora.

**Amo a Franz Liszt. **

_Frycek_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay dos personas que me han leído desde Polonia y Hungría respectivamente, he entrado en un estado de hype y no he podido evitar emparejarlas mentalmente en mi pareja. Pensé ¿Serán las dos almas reencarnadas de Chopin y Liszt? Quien sabe pero sería gracioso que así fuera. Eso como anécdota curiosa que quería compartir.**

**Para desgracia de Nymph, el capítulo está plagados de feels pero sé que es una muchacha fuerte y podrá aguantarlo sin problemas**

**Disfrutad y gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 5: Testamento

**(Carta que nuevamente, no mandó a su hermana y que se interceptó dos años después de la muerte del compositor)**

_8 de noviembre de 1835_

Querida Ludwika:

He querido morir. Hace dos días redacté mi testamento y he cedido parte de mi patrimonio a ti y a tu marido para que podáis usarlo en caso de necesidad. La razón por la que mi existencia aquí resulta ridícula es que no puedo mantener una relación abierta con el hombre al que amo.

Tras aceptar mis sentimientos hace un año y varios meses, durante ese periodo mantuvimos nuestro amor en secreto. Pero algo impidió que pudiéramos estar juntos. La condesa Marie D´Agoult se había enamorado de él y abandonando a su marido y su familia, se ha fugado con Liszt a Ginebra. Soy una de las pocas personas que conoce lo que ha ocurrido con esos dos y es por eso por lo que estoy destrozado. Me lo ha arrebatado una mujer que nada conoce de su alma y se ha atrevido a reclamar su amor y lo más detestable, su talento musical.

La noche anterior a su viaje vino a mi casa explicándome por qué lo hacía:

-"Frédéric, por favor, entra en razón. Si me caso con una mujer nadie sospechará de lo nuestro y podremos vernos cuando queramos..."

-"¡No, Franz, esta ha sido tu decisión que nada tiene que ver con mis sentimientos. Has hecho lo que te ha venido en gana y eso es precisamente lo que me ha molestado. Yo no buscaba mantener nuestra relación durante la noche y en mi piso de soltero. Quería gritarle al mundo que estoy enamorado de tí, pero lo has estropeado todo!"

-"¡Si lo hubiesen descubierto te habrían llevado a la horca y a mi también! Lo he hecho para protegernos de la opinión pública, _Frycek_!"

-"¿Para protegernos o para protegerte a tí, Franz? ¿Tanto miedo tienes a perder tu reputación de mujeriego amante del sexo contrario?"

Aún me estoy recomponiendo de lo que pasó a continuación; ese indeseable me cruzó la cara. Después de haber pasado un año y medio en mi cama yaciendo entre gemidos y jadeos de placer, después de habernos hecho regalos mutuamente y de haberme gastado una fortuna en pagarle los mejores restaurantes, las mejores flores al mismo tiempo que él decoraba mi apartamento con corolas de penetrante fragancia; después de haberle entregado mi corazón diciéndole que le amaba más que a ninguna otra persona o cosa sobre la faz del orbe...me pegó. Quería muchísimo a ese desgraciado y aún le quiero pero me abofeteó todo acabó para mí.

-"Mi máscara es la de un pianista crápula que busca la forma de salvarse. He buscado en todas las religiones la forma de detener esta vida que no deseo y te encontré a ti, Frédéric."- me recriminó mientras yo, indefenso, lloraba contra el marco de la puerta de entrada.- "Así que no oses si quiera pensar que hago esto por mero beneficio personal. También podría culparte a ti de tu egoísmo, de que revelando tu condición te darías publicidad para que todo el mundo pudiera escucharte por el morbo simplemente de ser _pédé_(maricón). Pero sé que tú no eres así..."

-"Qué sabrás tú cómo soy... Tú no sabes nada de mí. Sólo eres un actor que saca provecho de las situaciones más descabelladas para labrarte tu propia leyenda. _Franz Liszt, el amante secreto de Frédéric Chopin. _Pero tu propia codicia es tu perdición. Te da miedo que pueda ser real y por eso hoy vas a abandonarme...Vas a ir con una mujer porque te da miedo, atarte a un hombre...sino atarte a mí."-repliqué enjugando las lágrimas en mi traje e incorporándome para encarar su mirada, tan compungida como la mía.- "Me has pegado y ahora quiero que te marches.

-No quiero mancillar a un ángel con mi deseo desenfrenado...-trató de justificarse.

-Ya lo has hecho con tu manaza. Márchate, Liszt.-rehusé mirarle de nuevo a esos ojos de fiera que me escudriñaban siempre con anhelo enfermizo.

-" No puedes hacerme esto, Frycek...no puedes destruirme el corazón ahora...No tendré razón para volver a París".- dijo antes de marcharse y ponerse su sombrero de copa de lacada textura.

-Oh, claro que la tendrás, exactamente, el número de población femenina que puebla estas calles.- enfrenté su mirada una última vez, con un odio que empezaba a creerme.- Ahora ya sabes lo que siento cuando me rompes el alma cada vez que te vas.

No como, no descanso ni salgo a la calle. Mi mente vaga desde las composiciones musicales a Liszt de una forma enfermiza. Baladas...baladas de amor quebrantado como la promesa de Liszt de no dejarme jamás. Le toco a un espíritu agonizante que viene cada noche a poseer mi piano y a perturbar todo mi ser. Bebo...bebo sin parar. Jan me provee de absenta que en una buena y generosa dosis me hace ver alucinaciones apocalípticas como si el mundo fuera una masa informe de estiércol y de hiel, negro como la pez. Cuando toso, sangro. Coágulos de putrefacta masa roja, empapan mi boca y mis dientes y me dejan un sabor pestilente en los labios. El médico me ha dicho que debería abrigarme más pero no quiero parecer un pelele si los invitados entraran en casa...Invitados, qué gracia porque no espero a nadie realmente...Nadie me necesita. Mi orgullo se extingue con cada bocanada de aire que entra en mis debilitados pulmones y sale de ellos como un hilillo de música de flautín.

Me había abandonado, ese era el hecho y no quería aceptarlo de ninguna manera y aún no lo acepto, Ludwika. Pero él tenía razón; ni siquiera puedo decirle a mi propia hermana lo que siento por un hombre, por alguien que es similar a mí, porque ninguno de vosotros podría perdonarme una cosa así y resulta curioso el pavor que le tengo al rechazo. Soy un saco de miedo al fracaso profesional y personal.

...Pero le amo...y quiero que vuelva. Si pudieras oir mis súplicas a un Dios en el que nunca he confiado...si pudieras ver como todas las noches me deshago en lágrimas esperando a que entre por la ventana de mi cuarto, se tumbe encima de mi y me bese hasta que los rayos del alba nos alcanzasen... ¡¿Por qué, Ludwika?! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser mío para siempre?!

_Frycek_

**(Extracto de otra carta escrita por el compositor a su hermana Ludwika el año siguiente, esta vez mandada)**

_13 de marzo de 1836_

(…) Me caso, Ludwika.¡ Me caso, por fin! Todo se ha acabado y he decidido pasar página para siempre porque ya no tiene sentido tratar de luchar por algo que se sabe de sobra, imposible. Pero todo lo que ha sucedido trataré de contártelo más adelante, ahora solo quiero olvidar... He mandado una carta a padre y a madre para que también me den su bendición, pero espero que tú seas la primera en hacerlo. Tytus me respondió a la que le envié y dice que está encantado de que por fin haya pasado página y me haya olvidado de Constanza. En verdad que lo he hecho y por primera vez veo la luz al final del túnel.

Se llama Maria Wodzińska una alumna brillante de mi clase. Es tan hermosa, Ludwika. Aunque precisamente no empezamos con buen pie, porque, se equivocó en una escala bemol y como estaba tan deprimido, le grité sin pensar. Se puso a llorar y yo, arrepentido de mi comportamiento me acerqué a ella y me disculpé Entonces nos miramos y...sucedió el milagro que jamás habría creído. Mi corazón muerto comenzó a arder de nuevo y para sorpresa de ambos...nos besamos. Pensarás qué osado por mi parte, pero no ninguno de los dos pudo evitar semejante atracción del sino. Cupido había decidido visitarme nuevamente y no supe rechazar su oferta. Así que le pedí la mano al cabo de unos meses y después hablar con su familia, tengo su mano. Quisiera llorar porque todo empieza a cobrar un nuevo sentido. Hasta las aburridas clases con mis alumnos sin talento que doy por necesidad, tienen su toque entretenido. El trinar de los pajaritos que me levantan por la mañana es más agradable y el Sol molesto ya no lo es tanto. La primavera parece haberse adelantado unos días, presagio de nuestra unió violetas están más bellas que nunca. Estoy que no quepo en mí de gozo, Ludwika. La amo de veras y además tiene un magnífico don para el piano, que explotado adecuadamente...quien sabe algún día podría acompañarme en los conciertos y así no me sentiría tan intimidado por la opinión pública.

Puedo oír ya las campanas de boda...las oigo en la distancia...pero próximas. (...)

_Frycek_

**[( Varios meses más tarde, Frédéric Chopin sería privado de la mano de Maria Wodzińska al descubrirse su tuberculosis y su grave y avanzado estado de la enfermedad, sumiéndose este de nuevo en una tremenda depresión que le relegaría labor de componer, cancelando conciertos y veladas para centrarse en pequeños conciertos con un público muy reducido. Franz Liszt mientras tanto, estuvo en Ginebra donde Marie dio a luz a su primera hija y este se dedicó a dar clases en el recién formado Conservatorio de Ginebra, publicó un manual y diversos artículos de temática musical. Pasaron los cuatro años siguientes allí con visitas muy esporádicas en París. Ambos compositores trataron de ignorarse durante ese periodo, no así en una ocasión que cambiaría para siempre la vida del pianista polaco.)] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: George Sand**

**[[****En esta carta, Chopin revela a su hermana por fin, sus sentimientos por Franz Liszt de forma de forma escueta. Esa parte se perdió con el incendio,no así el resto de la carta, cuyo contenido trata sobre el encuentro en una fiesta de sociedad, con George Sand ]]**

_13 de octubre de 1836_

(…)

Él volvió de Ginebra con su esposa para dar una fiesta y tuvo la desfachatez de invitarme. Yo me encontraba muy mal en aquellos momentos, hermana. No solo por mi corazón destrozado cuando recibí la invitación que me tendió Jan, sino por la tuberculosis. Estaba muerto por dentro y por fuera y mis pulmones al llegar la noche, me molestaban más que unas brasas ardiendo dentro de mi.

Tras mi fracaso matrimonial, me siento hecho pedazos en todos los sentidos, ni siquiera tengo inspiración para ponerme delante del piano y sacar alguna pieza folclórica o algún estúpido Vals para contentar a los aristócratas que se han encaprichado con mi presencia en los grandes actos. No saben escuchar. No quieren saber de donde proviene la música que escuchan y siempre acudo a ti quejándome de esto, pero es que es la pura verdad. Franz y yo lideramos en París una especie de moda. Ni siquiera cuando me fui a Leipzig el año pasado me dejaron componer una mísera opereta. Así que en parte aborrezco el instrumento en el que se me ha encasillado.

¡Porque ese era el plan! El plan de padre consistía en hacer fortuna como compositor de ópera y conmover al público con la voz de tenores y sopranos, no con unas cuerdas percutidas en un ataúd de madera lacada. ¡Que me entierren con la carcasa de este instrumento que se ha convertido en mi maldición para siempre! Siento que os he defraudado a todos, a padre incluído. Pero he perdido el camino que debía seguir. Mi música no tiene sentido pues amo a quien no debo y no puedo manifestar mis sentimientos por la prohibición social.

Por favor, Ludwika...no me consideres un demonio por amar a un hombre. No he sido poseído por el maligno, ni mucho menos, pero sentía cosas con Liszt que jamás había sentido con otra persona, porque era...mi rival. Y tal vez fuese por la admiración o por la necesidad de un amigo con mi misma visión de las cosas, caí presa de su embrujo como una de las mujeres que se entregaban a él. Qué estúpido he sido, hermana. Pero le amaba, le quería. Aún siento que le necesito porque no sé vivir sin él, sin sus visitas, sin sus días de ensayo y noches de consumación de nuestro amor entre gemidos placenteros.

Volviendo al motivo principal de esta carta, Liszt me invitó al Hôtel de France para una fiesta privada. No tenía mucho ánimo de ir y ver que el hombre de mi vida, iba agarrado del brazo de Marie, radiante y orgullosa de presentar a su grupo de amigos al hijo que había concebido con el húngaro. La verdad, no se muy bien qué fue lo que me impulsó para que me presentara en la parcela con un nuevo traje confeccionado a medida y un ramo de flores que Jan encargó para mi. Tampoco sabía que era lo que el destino me iba a deparar, habiéndome invitado el hombre que me dejó tirado por tratar de acallar la opinión pública. Podría haber alegado un empeoramiento de mis pulmones pero, a pesar de mi extremada timidez, me considero un hombre valiente en el sentido de afrontar este tipo de situaciones con cinismo. Ya sabes lo payaso que era cuando imitaba a los profesores del colegio cuando hacían algo que me molestaba. Esa faceta de niño tímido,enclenque y adorable siempre ha resultado ser efectiva para esconder quién soy yo realmente: un tipo demasiado crítico, demasiado dramático con el mundo que le rodea y demasiado enfermo.

Pero no pude engañar a la persona que allí conocí, tal vez para mi pesar o para mi dicha. Ella pudo ver que había algo dentro de mí que no marchaba bien, que no cuadraba con el envoltorio de pianista bobalicón que me esforzaba y me esfuerzo por mostrar aunque en el primer encuentro nos odiáramos a muerte.

Como te lo cuento, sentí que me hervía la sangre cuando esa mujer, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza se acercó a mi y me dijo sin reparo:

-"Debería usted comer más, o en la próxima tormenta saldrá volando"

Lo que me chocó es que iba vestida de hombre. Las formas de sus senos y sus caderas estaban estratégicamente tapadas y juraría que ante mi, solo había un hombre con malos modales. Estaba a punto de mandarle a paseo cuando Liszt, para mi sorpresa, dejó de ignorar mi presencia cuando advirtió que iba a contestar de mala manera y se acercó a nuestro encuentro, sonriente.

-"Frédéric, te presento a Amandine Aurore Lucile Dupin, baronesa de Dudevan."- actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros. Así que no se que me molestó más; si su actitud conciliadora o las ínfulas de aquella mujer que parecía repudiar su propio género.

-"Si no te importa, Franz, no me he labrado mi reputación como escritor siendo mujer, así que acostúmbrate a llamarme por mi pseudónimo."- replicó la baronesa desagradable.

-" Y yo te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Este, Frédéric, es el afamado escritor George Sand"-presentó de nuevo Liszt, tensionando los hombros.

Nos dimos la mano y yo instantáneamente rehuí su contacto, contrariado. Luego se prendió un cigarrillo y me miró de arriba a abajo, inquisitiva. Me sentía desnudo, Ludwika, como si me hubiese despojado de mi vestimenta y me hubiese expuesto delante de todos como si yo hubiese sido un vulgar bufón de corte.

-"No habla mucho,¿ verdad?"- preguntó ella y curvó su boca en una sonrisa torcida.- "Franz me ha hablado mucho de usted. Espero que tenga mejor mano tocando sus mazurcas pues la convención social parece no dársele especialmente bien."

-"Veo que usted también tiene lagunas, si me permite el atrevimiento. Ha decidido venir hoy con la ropa de su marido puesta en vez de un vestido de seda que le hubiese sentado de maravilla."- no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Me sacaba de quicio. ¡Era una mujer terrible como la ira de Poseidón en el mar! Menudo carácter. Salí de la fiesta asqueado y tuve pesadillas aquella noche, terribles, creo que ha sido el peor día de mi vida desde que tuve que separarme de Franz. Sólo quería morirme y tocar, morirme y tocar sin descanso.

(…)

Luego, no sé como pasó, pero hasta hace unos días, he tenido a George Sand pegada a mi como una sanguijuela, pero sin llegar al extremo de ese condenado bicho de los pantanos. Quería escucharme tocar a todas horas. Vino a mi casa expresamente para ser la única privilegiada en verme y oírme tocar.

Supongo he llegado a tolerar su compañía y su pesada insistencia en que toque a cada momento. Pero por lo menos estoy en activo y tengo más ideas para componer. ¿Podría ser mi nueva inspiración esta extraña criatura que ha aparecido de repente en mi vida como un torbellino violento e indomable? Aunque parezca imposible, ha hecho que olvide más o menos mi amor truncado por ese húngaro maldito.

Te quiere

_Frycek._

**_BSO: Padam Padam, de Edith Piaf._**

**_Libera me, Banda sonora de Entrevista con el Vampiro. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es ya el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que he sufrido como no os lo podéis ni imaginar, sintiendo una agonía, si no igual, parecida a la del compositor polaco. Porque nada fue bonito para él. Ni siquiera en un paraíso insular como lo es Mallorca la mayoría del año. Cuando el fue a la isla balear se enfrentó con uno de los mayores temporales que azotó al archipiélago en toda su historia. Así que no es de extrañar que se muestre como se muestre en el siguiente fragmento de la correspondencia. **

**Capítulo 7: Un hiver à Majorque (un Invierno en Mallorca)**

_Valldemosa, 20 de diciembre de 1838_

Querida Ludwika:

Hace ya varias semanas que estoy aquí en Mallorca, pero no he tenido tiempo de enviarte ninguna carta, puesto que estábamos finalizando los últimos detalles de nuestro asentamiento en la cartuja y hemos estado bastante ocupados. Además tenían que traer el Pleyel y yo ya le dije a Sand, que no iba a componer o a seguir mi trabajo hasta que el piano no estuviese en la celda 4, que es donde nos alojamos ahora.

La idea de pasar aquí las navidades y los meses siguientes de invierno, no ha sido mía, sino de esta mujer con la que vivo. Estoy tan cansado y malhumorado por su culpa que no se muy bien ya como denominarla. Los señores Marliani le dieron la idea de pasar un "cálido" verano en la isla, debido a que su hijo, Maurice, sufre de reuma y había que hacer algo con su pequeño. Así ya de paso, tal y como le comente a Gaubert mi médico, a mí también me vendría de perlas, porque no paraba de toser sangre y esto que tengo en los pulmones estaba empeorando. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pero yo pienso que me dio la razón en todo para quitarme de en medio. Porque si llega a ver el temporal que estamos sufriendo aquí, digo yo que su deber como médico le hubiese impulsado a decirme justo lo contrario. ¿Pero quién puede controlar las tormentas y el frío?

Como te comentaba, llegamos al puerto de Palma en noviembre, y nos instalamos en un pequeño hotel cerca de la playa, en lo que debía de ser la calle principal del pueblo. Era un coqueto hotel rústico donde la población local que sabía francés tenía un puesto de trabajo asegurado y parecía muy recogido y agradablemente tranquilo. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que llegamos por la noche y al día siguiente era día de trabajo, así que imagínate la grata sorpresa que nos llevamos George, los niños y yo, cuando unos desagradables martillazos nos despertaron como si fuese aquello el toque de guardia de un cuartel ¡Los primeros días fueron de auténtica pesadilla! Al tercer día estábamos tan cansados por la falta de sueño que tratamos de de buscar una solución y las discusiones entre George y yo no hicieron sino aumentar su frecuencia. Los niños estaban hartos, yo estaba harto y me atrevo a decir que incluso ella estaba harta de sí misma. Menos mal que el cónsul nos ofreció alojamiento durante un tiempo hasta que pudimos alquilar Son Vent, una finca a las afueras de la aldea.

Pierre, el cónsul, es un hombre muy amable. Fue informado de nuestra llegada a la isla y cuando le expusimos nuestro problema, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en acogernos a todos. Por lo menos, al estar en casa ajena y al no tener ruido que perturbara la calma de nuestra extraña familia, las rencillas disminuyeron de golpe y George Sand, adoptó un comportamiento que no había visto nunca en ella. Comenzó a ponerse vestidos y a comportarse de la forma más femenina que yo tenía entendido que podía comportarse una mujer. La verdad es que no tenía muy claras sus intenciones con respecto a esa nueva actitud. Estuvo muy cariñosa conmigo, pero no se si fue porque quería encandilar al cónsul con sus encantos naturales, fingiendo ser buena y amable con su acompañante, que era yo, o simplemente, porque estaba de buen humor que hasta me soportaba; no he llegado a preguntárselo por miedo a una nueva discusión y era preferible que ni siquiera me dirigiese la palabra porque no tenía ánimo para aguantarla.

La verdad, no sé muy bien por qué estamos juntos. Tenemos temperamentos tan dispares que cualquiera en nuestra situación se habría vuelto loco. Además siento que no le agrada cuidar de mí en el estado en el que estoy porque me ve como algo que está a punto de apagarse y no le compensa perder su tiempo valioso que emplea en sus novelas, conmigo. Sinceramente, creo que esto es una relación de conveniencia; a ella le viene muy bien la publicidad de estar con un pianista famoso que ha trascendido en todos los países por su estilo propio y suave, incluso enfermizo- empleo las palabras de la crítica- y a mi me viene bien la presencia de una musa para inspirarme en la composición de mis futuras obras.

Toda esta situación en la que me veo inmerso fue por culpa de Liszt. Varios meses después de haberme presentado a George Sand, vino un día a ía tocar conmigo en un concierto privado, donde según cuenta George a sus amistades, ella se quedaría prendadísima de mi. ¡Já! Que estupidez, eso no se lo creyó nadie. Pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Lo primero que ví al abrir la puerta fue a él, parado en mitad de las escaleras con un gesto que yo jamás había visto y que creía que nunca vería en su cara.

-"¿A qué has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí por lo de esa mujer?" - le pregunté . Sentía que me iba a poner a llorar, solo con su presencia, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no dejar que se diese cuenta de que su sola presencia me había hecho tambalear de la impresión..

Había estado durante semanas convenciéndome de que el incidente con aquella Sand y con Liszt no me había afectado en absoluto. Me decía a mi mismo, "es un imbécil que no se merece estar contigo y te ha dejado pasar, como una vulgar prostituta"Y yo creí mis propias palabras porque nunca pensé que fuera a volver conmigo ¡Nunca pensé que tuviese las narices de presentarse ante mi y creí que estaba curado de su maldito veneno! Pero nada había cambiado, todo seguía como la última vez que nos vimos... Cuando le contemplé frente a mí en el vestíbulo, el corazón me volvió a latir como un timbal. Quería mandarle a paseo porque el daño seguía muy presente en mi corazón, pero no podía hacerlo, mi mano estaba paralizada y no podía abofetearle como hubiese querido. Me había atrapado y no podía huir ¡Queria matarle y al mismo tiempo besarle, querida hermana! ¡Dios, estaba muy confuso! ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto? ¿Es que quería volverme loco.? Porque tengo la absoluta certeza de que lo hacía para poder contar a sus hijos que fue el quien destrozo al famoso Chopin ¡Estoy escribiendo este párrafo igual de cabreado que cuando le vi ahí en las escaleras !En esos instantes quería subir a mi casa y romper todos aquellos objetos que hubiesen tenido algo que ver con el húngaro. Quería borrarle para siempre de mi vida. Pero no pude y ¿sabes por qué? Porque me dijo simple y llanamente:

-"He venido a pedirte perdón".

Se acabó todo. Con aquellas estúpidas palabras acabó con todo lo que quedaba de mi muro defensivo. Se acabo. Ojalá hubiese podido evitar lo que sucedió a continuación. Se acercó hasta mi y me abrazó. Seguidamente junto sus labios con los míos. Yo le aparté un segundo para gritarle:

-"¡Eres un estúpido y un mentiroso y te atreves a presentarte aquí después de todo lo que me has hechó!"- pero,a pesar de que no paraba de recriminarle, mi cuerpo le estaba mostrando lo contrario de lo que mis palabras querían transmitir. Él simplemente me abrazó, como queriendo mezclar su cuerpo y su alma con los mí dijo nada , simplemente me abrazó y luego me volvió a besar como en los viejos tiempos.

(...)

Hay un borrón de tinta porque rompí la punta de la pluma de lo nervioso que estaba. Francamente, estoy muy nervioso y muy histérico con lo que me pasó hace mas de un año y con lo que me está ocurriendo ahora. Hace un frío de muerte. Tanto, que las campanas de la iglesia en vez de doblar a misa, doblan a muerto. Sin exagerar, creo que ya van dos o tres muertos y yo podría ser perfectamente uno de ellos en los próximos días. Porque al final resulta que sí que tengo tuberculosis. Resulta que estoy más enfermo que nuestra hermana y puede que no pase del año que viene. Vomito sangre a cada segundo y aunque me ponga a componer, siempre acabo interrumpiedo las cosas porque me dan ataques de tos, hasta el punto de que pienso que mis pulmones van a reventar un día. Tuvimos que dejar la casa y volver donde el cónsul, hasta que encontramos este monasterio alejado de la mano de Dios y creo que también del demonio, porque aquí el único que reina es el caos.

Además estoy solo aquí. George está demasiado preocupada por la opinión que damos a los habitantes del pueblo, porque no tienen una visión nada agradable de nosotros y se piensan que somos algo así como el Anticristo. Lo último que oí, que casi me hizo salir a gritarles a los aldeanos, es que yo había llevado la desgracia a la isla con mi presencia y que por eso llovía de aquella forma tan horrible. Nos culpaban a nosotros de algo que solo Dios puede controlar. ¿En qué mundo vivimos, Ludwika?

Estoy ahora yo solo con mis propios demonios. Solo tú eres mi único contacto con el mundo exterior ahora. La enfermedad me está consumiendo y también en parte creo que es Liszt quien me ha echado una maldición. George Sand, solo agrava las cosas. Se arrepiente constantemente de haberse fijado en mi mientras tocaba junto a Franz porque ahora tiene que estar lidiando con un par de críos llorones y un muerto viviente. Así que yo estoy cada vez más hundido en la miseria por su culpa y también por la mía porque creo que me junté con esta mujer para darle celos a Liszt. Y ahora que lo pienso soy un completo rastrero, pero es que juro por el alma de nuestra hermana, que se merece todo mi desprecio. Si fuese como él, me daría igual lo que le hiciese a George Sand, solo por despertar en él un sentimiento estúpido y posesivo, pero no soy así, Ludwika. Yo no uso a la gente. A veces me mofo de ella o tal vez sea demasiado crítico porque, hablando en plata, no los aguanto. Pero yo no los uso en mi beneficio personal. Yo realmente amo a Franz Liszt. Me ha destrozado la vida, pero no sé por qué sigo queriéndole. No puedo explicar con palabras nada, se me agota ya la imaginación para decirte cuánto amo a ese desgraciado.

¿Y por qué? Pues no lo sé. ¿Por qué me esta comiendo por dentro una enfermedad de la que no hay cura? Tampoco lo sé. Solo hay una certeza en este mundo y es la música. Es lo único que me hace querer seguir viviendo porque es lo que me cura algo el pesar de mi corazón. Así que seguire con mi piano. Con mi compañero de fatigas de madera y marfil. Con lo único que no me va a hacer más daño del que ya soporto en mis desgastados pulmones y mi corazón roto.

Estoy muy solo.

_Frycek_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nunca he terminado un longfic ni he sabido exactamente lo que se siente al concluir una obra que ha formado parte de la vida de uno durante un periodo corto de tiempo. Pero he aquí el final de esta historia. Ha sido bonita y triste a la vez que difícil porque los datos históricos no han dejado mucho margen de actuación para conferir una historia de temática homosexual entre estos dos compositores. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado tanto como la autora. **

**Especial agradecimiento a Nymph por razones obvias y por su amor a este polaco tuberculoso, a Rinoa por información varia y así en general por todos los lectores que lo habéis leído. **

**BSO: Lacrimosa de Mozart (Requiem) Marcha Fúnebre y Lied Op. 74 de Chopin**

** watch?v=Aly8mmRsFuQ**

**Capítulo 8: Epílogo : Requiem aeternam**

...

_Día de lagrimas, aquel día_

_cuando resurja de las cenizas_

_el hombre para ser juzgado..._

_Lacrimosa_

**[[Estracto de una carta que George Sand envió a la hermana de Chopin durante una recaída del compositor en Nohant]]**

_11 de marzo de 1847_

(…) Ya apenas se levanta de su sofá y tiene un humor de perros. En cuanto ve a mi hijo Maurice se pone a gritar como si tuviese un hierro candente atravesándole el pecho con saña. No puede soportar estar junto a él. Con Solange se lleva mejor pero eso no cambia las cosas aquí en casa. No come lo que el servicio le prepara y yo ya estoy harta de él. Confío en que puedas venir a socorrerle. Tu presencia aquí en la casa siempre ha sido un bálsamo para su corazón inflamado, porque a mi no quiere escucharme y me acusa de cosas tan horribles como que le enveneno la comida o que le robo cosas por la noche cuando creo que duerme y está bien despierto. Además ve visiones y tiene horribles pesadillas fruto del dolor y del agotamiento que creo, a juzgar por el tiempo que transcurrió desde que las tiene, que todo comenzó en nuestra estancia en Mallorca. Me acusa de ser una egoísta, de que únicamente me cuidaba del "qué dirán" cuando las comidillas de Valldemosa llegaron a oídos del pueblo parisino y que no velaba por el en sus momentos de mayor agonía.

Voy a serte sincera, no me gusta cuidar enfermos, detesto la posibilidad de contagio además de ver la decadencia en el cuerpo de los hombres. Imagínate alguien ya de por si débil siendo derrotado por una enfermedad sin cura...yo no puedo soportar eso, Ludwika. Y créeme, si hubiese sido otro ya me hubiese marchado, pero es tu hermano y le quiero. Le quiero aunque él no me corresponda porque sé perfectamente de quién está enamorado y creo que tú también te haces una idea aunque no se ha reconocido públicamente ni tampoco sé si te lo habrá contado con detalle aunque me mencionó que tú conocías su situación ...Pues no le ha olvidado, Ludwika. Aún ama al hombre que destrozó su corazón y se empeña en querer seguir fingiendo una farsa que ya no engaña a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestro círculo más íntimo de amigos. Pero ellos saben como esconder la evidencia, nunca hablan de ello por temor a que él o yo misma nos ofendamos, así que guardan las formas. Él problema viene que los chismes vienen y van y prenden más rápido que la pólvora así que, como es un amigo común, temo por el deshonor y las falsas acusaciones que puedan caer sobre él y su familia, en especial Marie, que nada tiene que ver con esto. Ya ves la situación tan tensa que estamos viviendo. Sé que nunca hemos tenido plena confianza,Ludwika, pero ahora te suplico un último favor y es que vengas a cuidarle porque yo estoy harta de tragar con una situación de enfado contínuo. No soy una mujer fácil, no tengo entereza para aguantar estas cosas y como madre, tengo que velar por el bienestar de mis hijos porque esto de ver a un hombre marchitarse como una frágil rosa, no les esta suponiendo ningún beneficio emocional.

Estoy harta de autoconvencerme de que entre nosotros existe o existió alguna vez el amor. En la comidilla parisina siempre hemos sido esos amantes tremendistas, tan opuestos entre nosotros que de aquel odio profesado sólo podía salir un amor fatal. Pero en realidad no hubo ningún amor sobre el que la aristocracia pudiera crear chismes, cual cotorras de piar incesante. Ahí solo existía( esto sólo te lo he confesado a ti así que por favor, mantenlo en secreto por el bien de tu hermano) un deber que me había sido impuesto por el hombre del que Frédéric estaba enamorado. Antes de que nos conociéramos, Liszt vino una noche a mi apartamento y me estuvo relatando lo que había vivido con él antes de que marchara a Ginebra por asuntos de trabajo. Naturalmente nunca he dicho una palabra hasta ahora, que estoy rompiendo el juramento que hice con él, pero comprenderás por qué lo hago y estoy seguro de que Liszt también querría que la hermana de Chopin tuviese esa información en su poder.

Naturalmente me comprometí en guardar el secreto y me ofrecí para ayudar a mi amigo, por pura voluntad. No lo hice por dinero, por fama o por la inmortalidad, como cree esta gentuza de gremio al que para mi desgracia pertenezco. No, mi interés fue mucho más inocente; quería desviar la atención de lo que pudieran decir sobre Frycek y sobre uno de mis mejores y más queridos amigos y por eso estuve tan pesada con tu hermano para que se fijara en mi y viera que no era tan ..."ruda" como trato de aparentar siempre.

Pero no puedo tolerar que se diga de mi que soy una buscona, y no puedo permitir que pienses que lo he hecho todo por interés, porque no es cierto. Frycek me gusta, es un buen hombre. La primera impresión que tuve de él fue que no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo debido a su extrema delgadez y su palpable debilidad. De verdad, creeme cuando te digo que se asemejaba a una niña. Luego me daría cuenta de que tiene un carácter mucho más fuerte que el mío y eso a veces incluso me ha gustado porque me hace chocar con la realidad de que no siempre se puede juzgar a uno por las apariencias, y si no mírame a mi. A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que, cuando le vi tocar a dúo con Franz, el corazón sí que me dio un vuelco, te lo aseguro. Porque no me enamoré de él sino de su música. Aquel extraño angel de cristal, tocando a dúo con su amado y creando una melodía que bien podría haber sido la sinfonía del Génesis, podría haber enamorado hasta el ladrón más sanguinario de todos.

Si estuve con él durante estos ocho años, fue por su música, pero se ha apagado melodías son tan marchitas que da miedo, de hecho, compuso un Lied a principios de año que habla del infierno y estoy asustada, La sociedad que apoya la obra de Chopin también se está desmantelando porque se avecinan tiempos de cambio de mentalidad. Pero él sigue tratando de seguir adelante, Ludwika. Veo en él una fuerza vital sobrecogedora a pesar de la depresión permanente y está pensando en dar varios conciertos en Inglaterra, en su estado. Una alumna llamada Jane le ha enviado una carta invitándole a ir a Edimburgo y actualmente está estudiando ese descabellado plan. Yo le he dicho que deniegue la invitación y aún sigo sin dar crédito de que tuviese la determinación de ir. Él dice que no quiere pasar más tiempo en esta casa y yo no me puedo negar. Pero te suplico que vayas con él. Que le cuides, porque ese viaje va a acabar por destrozarle del todo y no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello.

Él se empeña en no ver que está enfermo. Se pasa el día quejándose de todo absolutamente, pero cuando se trata de su música, parece no sentir debilidad y es por eso que a veces le dan momentos de subida de autoestima y de conciencia de querer tener una vida normal como la de cualquier otro compositor sano.

He hablado con Franz también de sus recientes alucinaciones en las que mi amigo está presente en todo momento. Se piensa que Liszt está muerto y va a visitarle por las noches para velar su descanso o cosas parecidas. Sólo por estos episodios no debería ir a Reino Unido pero él insiste. Me siento culpable porque luego cuando muera, a mi se me echará en cara no haberle detenido, ni siquiera haber hecho el esfuerzo por quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Pero yo no soy dueña de nada ni nadie. No estamos casados así que puede ir a donde le venga en gana porque yo no voy a tener ninguna potestad para detenerle. Y es por eso que estoy preocupada. No ve su propia inconsciencia, solo la paja en el ojo ajeno. Así que toma esta carta, no como imposición, sino como una plegaria por su vida.

Cuida de él como yo no he sabido hacerlo.

Sinceramente

de Dudevant

_George Sand_

**[[Tras este año, en 1848, Frédéric Chopin estuvo durante todo ese periodo viajando por Gran Bretaña de Norte a Sur, estacionándose en casa de una alumna suya llamada Jane Stirling quien le ofreció alojamiento. Realizó conciertos privados con más frecuencia de la que él deseaba, debido a que el dinero empezaba a escasear en sus ahorros y necesitaba hacer largos viajes. Es importante destacar que fue honrado con la visita de la Reina Victoria y otros nobles ingleses. Pero a pesar de que su fama estaba consolidada en la isla, el clima agravó terriblemente su estado de salud y tuvo que volver a París, tras una breve parada en la capital londinense. Ludwika acudió al rescate de Chopin después de la carta de George Sand y de las desesperadas peticiones de auxilio que el compositor había mandado a su hermana a pesar de que ya le era prácticamente imposible escribir por culpa de su hinchazón de manos. La hermana tuvo problemas con su marido que odiaba a Chopin y no podía soportar las manías y los caprichos que para él eran estúpidos, así que se volvió de nuevo a Varsovia dejando a Ludwika y a su hija al cuidado del enfermo. Tiempo después le trasladaron a un apartamento en la Place Vedome. Allí recibió las últimas visitas de Delacroix y Solange entre otros, esta última como representante de su madre de la que Chopin había expresado su deseo de no ver más. Recibió también una última visita de Liszt que no recoge la historia oficial aunque Ludwika poseía el fragmento de la vivencia que el pianista húngaro había querido plasmar en papel hacia la mitad del siglo.]]**

_20 de septiembre de 1856_

_El 30 de octubre de 1849 se celebró su funeral y fue enterrado en Pere-Lachaise tras la ceremonia gloriosa en la Madeleine de la que tanto han hablado los periódicos. Yo llegué a la misa cuando el Requiem de Mozart había comenzado a resonar por toda la capilla y los acordes de violin del trágico Dies Irae tronaron en mis oídos. Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacia la primera fila donde la familia de Chopin y su hermana mayor, Ludwika, presenciaban la ceremonia. Sólo quise darles el pésame de manera fugaz y retirarme pero entonces, Ludwika me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a bajar la cabeza para susurrarme en el oído:_

_-Durante la marcha al cementerio acérquese a mi. Tengo que hablar con usted.- me asusté por aquella orden pero no vi en su rostro ni una pizca de enfado o de ira. Contrastaba mucho su imagen de dulce tristeza frente a la exaltación musical tan llena de furia que se había adueñado del edificio. Y su familia no parecía mirarme con ojos rencorosos de modo que no advertí peligro alguno en mi comportamiento y en la descarada falta de respeto que consideraba que había tenido acercándome a ellos después de todo lo que había hecho pasar a su Chopin. Me senté en una esquina, solo. Había decidido que no era necesario que mi mujer me acompañara al funeral y tampoco quería ponerle más histérica de lo que ya estaba, desde que se había enterado de que me había casado con ella por conveniencia. Al final acabé por contarle la verdad porque no me sentía en paz conmigo mismo y había llegado el momento de tomar la determinación de ser valiente e ignorar todo aquello que dijeran de mi a partir de ese instante de confesión. _

_A pesar de que habíamos discutido más que en toda nuestra vida, creo que entendió por qué había obrado así. Aunque no lo reconoció, yo sé que Marie me quiere y que ha sabido perdonarme, pero aún no me ha dicho nada y creo que nunca lo hará por su orgullo de condesa herida. Yo me conformo con que lo entienda y que sepa que la quiero aunque no de la forma que ella se esperaba de mí. _

_Cuando terminó la misa, la comitiva de la iglesia se levantó y se dispuso alrededor del féretro que levantaron varios amigos comunes, entre ellos Delacroix. No sé si él sospechaba de lo nuestro, pero cuando me vio allí de pie un poco más apartado de la multitud, me lanzó una mirada de pésame tan devastadora que supuse que algo sospecharía. Yo simplemente asentí antes de que la compaña se pusiese en marcha y me puse al final del grupo, esperando a que Ludwika se reuniera conmigo. _

_Ella aminoró el paso hasta situarse a mi lado y sin que nadie nos viera empenzó a contarme:_

_-No se alarme por lo que piense mi familia de usted. Antes vi que estaba muy tenso y tal vez pensaba que su secreto había sido revelado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Nunca comenté ni relaté a nadie lo de su aventura con mi hermano. Sólo lo sé yo y me aseguré de que así fuera porque las cartas que me mandó hablando de usted las tengo yo, exclusivamente. _

_Inconscientemente, suspiré aliviado. Pero me molestó que hubiese llamado aventura a mi relación con Frederic. No obstante,no dejé entrever que aquello me había afectado:_

_-Me quita usted un peso de encima- le contesté, dejando vagar la vista por entre la multitud de personajes que conformaban la marcha hacia el camposanto. Fui interrumpido por su hermana que tras sacarse un bulto de su vestido negro, envuelto en un papel marron, me lo entregó y yo lo cogí, dubitativo.- ¿Qué es esto?_

_-La correspondencia que compartí con él. Hay muchas más cartas pero estas son en las que se refiere a usted como su amante y compañero de infortunios, además de las que no me llegó a mandar también. Quédeselas y léalas porque quiero que comprenda el daño que le hizo a mi hermano y que me transmitía a mi. Necesito que entienda la impotencia que me causaba el no poder estar con él en sus momentos de máxima debilidad y tristeza.- dijo ella con el rostro ensombrecido por el velo y también por la tristeza de la situación. _

_-Siento que tenga esa imagen de mi y tambien siento haberle causado problemas por mi falta de cabeza y de sensibilidad. - me disculpé deteniéndome con la hermana de Frédé me imitó y guardó silencio ante mis disculpas hasta que al final contestó:_

_-No soy quien para juzgar su conducta, señor Liszt. Y entiendo perfectamente que la versión que me llegaban en las cartas era la visión de mi hermano y por tanto no se puede hablar sin saber. No tengo que perdonarle nada porque no hay nada que perdonar. Entiendo su decisión de casarse, pero también entiendo la desesperación de un hombre enfermo como lo era mi hermano y la familia siempre tira. De modo que si realmente quiere, no mi perdón, sino el de su alma, lea las cartas y manténgalas a buen recaudo.- dijo ella esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, sin conseguirlo. _

_Abracé a Ludwika para transmitirle que podía confiar en mi y después reanudamos las andadas. _

_-¿Me dejaría ir a Varsovia con usted y llevar su corazón?-pregunté en un acto de valentía. Ella pareció dudar de mi petición. _

_-Frycek quiso que fuese yo únicamente quien cogiera el corazón y temo que no puedo faltar a mi promesa. Además él únicamente quería que asistiera al funeral. No está obligado a hacer otra cosa.- contestó Ludwika, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que sollozaba deforma disimulada. Yo hice como que no me había dado cuenta y seguimos caminando. _

_Quince minutos más tarde y amparados por los murmullos de la comitiva, le pregunté:_

_-¿Por qué me llamó para que fuera a verle si él se había negado?_

_-Porque era un hombre muy orgulloso. Nunca hubiera reconocido que ansiaba tenerle cerca de él. Era necesario un pequeño empujón ajeno para que viera su última voluntad cumplida. _

_-¿Yo era su última voluntad?- repetí impresionado ante aquella declaración.- No sé que decir..._

_-No diga nada, así no estropeará el momento. Ya sabe como era él, usted mejor que nadie conocía a mi hermano en la intimidad. Pero a pesar de sus extrañas manías y de todos es bien sabido que las tenía a pares, era muy sensible y usted había hecho que esa sensibilidad alcanzara la perfección para su música. De alguna manera, usted le inspiro, ¿no?-dijo Ludwika asegurándose de que lo que había percibido en el corazón de su hermano era verdadero. _

_-Bueno yo no diría tanto, creo que fue más bien, todos los momentos que vivió...y toda la tristeza que le causaba todo y yo en mayor medida.- contuve una pequeña lágrima que estaba a punto de escaparse de mi ojo. No, Franz Liszt no debía llorar sino demostrar que estaba por encima de todo aquello, que sabía sobreponerse...estúpido de mi.- Oiga, _madame, _siento lo que le voy a decir, pero en cuanto termine de leer la correspondencia, se la devolveré para que lo tenga usted. A mi me resultaría demasiado doloroso tener el recuerdo de un Chopin malhumorado persiguiéndome a cada segundo. Y si alguna vez quiere hacer una compilación de sus cosas, estaría bien que tuviese sus cartas a mano. _

_-Pero léalas primero. No me las devuelva hasta que no haya cumplido esa parte del trato. Es preciso que sepa lo que mi hermano sentía por usted y lo que yo he tratado de reprimir durante años. _

_-Descuíde. Eso lo haré sin falta. _

_(…)_

_La última voluntad de la que hablaba Ludwika sucedió dos días antes de que le aplicaran los Santos Óleos. Yo llevaba sin dormir bien desde que me había enterado de que Frederic había caído muy enfermo. Sand se había encargado de informarme a pesar de que tenía tan pocos datos como yo y la familia no quería verle por ahí, no sin embargo su hija, que permanecía con Fred en todo momento. _

_Yo no sabía si era bien recibido así que no me quise arriesgar tampoco preguntando a Eugène sobre su estado de salud y fingí que no me había enterado. Pero cuando la noticia se hizo evidente en todo París y mi mujer se enteró, la excusa se vino a bajo y tuve que hacer frente a las increpancias de mi esposa. Le conté lo que había pasado y lo que sentía por Chopin y que por ello no me atrevía a velar por su alma. Ella montó en colera y me tiró varios cosmeticos a la cabeza con intención de hacerme daño. Pensé que se había vuelto loca pero logré calmarla y pareció olvidarse del tema, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido. Sabía, aún así, por sus constantes miradas acusatorias en el comedor que no me había perdonado pero la suerte ya estaba echada. Además tenía plena confianza en ella y estaba seguro de que nunca lo contaría a pesar de que fuese un material muy jugoso que compartir con sus amigas nobles. _

_Fue la misma Ludwika quien se presentó en mi piso sin citación previa a unas horas bastante intempestivas, lo que sorprendió al servicio y a mi propia mujer. Iba ataviada con un vestido muy simple, podría decirse que parecía cuáquera y todo e iba abrigada con un mantón que tapaba su cabeza y los hombros. No la había visto en mi vida pero supuse que se trataba de alguna familiar de Fred por la nariz peculiar que tenía. _

_-Es usted Franz Liszt,¿verdad?- me preguntó recuperando sus fuerzas después de una árdua caminata, porque mi casa está bastante lejos de la Place Vedome, así que entendía perfectamente su agotamiento. _

_-El mismo, ¿qué desea, _madame_?- interrogué arqueando una ceja. _

_-Mi hermano, Frédéric, se muere. Necesito que me acompañe hasta él. -pidió. _

_Tensé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en cuanto oí su nombre. Una oleada de culpabilidad y dolor azotaron mi pecho y tuve que preguntarle :_

_-¿Está segura de que quiere verme?_

_Ella me indicó que nos fuésemos a un lugar apartado de la casa donde me confesó:_

_-Conozco lo que hubo entre mi hermano y usted, no hace falta que finja nada. Y si, mi hermano quiere verle aunque no lo haya pedido expresamente. Esto ha sido una decisión mía por tanto, él no sabe nada de nada. Pero estoy absolutamente segura de que quiere verle porque no para de repetir su nombre en sueños.- ella se tomó la libertad de cogerme la mano para que la súplica fuera más efectiva.- Por favor, venga conmigo. Él quiere verle de veras. _

_Se me cayó el alma a los pies y no me acuerdo exactamente de como reaccioné a continuación. Lo que si tengo claro es que montamos en mi coche de caballos personal y nos dirigimos con diligencia a la Place Vedome. Aún logro atisbar en mis pensamientos que hacía un frío del demonio y la noche había engullido las calles aledañas con su manto de oscuridad. Era un claro augurio de que la muerte se encontraba cerca, merodeando por la plaza, expectante. _

_Subí las escaleras del apartamento y me dejé guiar por Ludwika que con un candil iba iluminando el camino a la habitación. Olía a cal y a éter concentrados por la falta de ventilación del piso. La densidad del ambiente era irrespirable pero no me quejé sino que me encaminé a la alcoba donde yacía Frederic acostado y profiriendo suspiros por el efecto de la fiebre. Solange velaba por él sentada junto al borde del lecho. Con un gesto de su mano, Ludwika indicó a la joven ya crecida de Sand, que se levantara y que dejara la habitación. Ella no vaciló y se acercó a mi estrechándome un momento la mano. Yo besé sus nudillos con cortesía y despues se alejó, escaleras abajo. _

_-Si agarras sus manos, volverá en si...de momento eso ha funcionado. No sabremos cuando perderá la consciencia así que aproveche.- dicho esto, Ludwika cerró la puerta y la estancia se quedó en silencio a excepción de los quejidos de Chopin. Tomé asiento donde antes había estado Solange y le cogí las manos, con una mezcla de inquietud y emoción por volver a tocar a mi querido Frycek. Él tardó unos minutos en abrir los ojos y en contemplarme como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. _

_-¿Te burlas de mi, Muerte? ¿Vienes aquí con la forma de mi Franz? ¡Márchate y déjame morir tranquilo y en paz!- exclamó apartándo sus manos de las mías con gesto de desprecio. _

_-Frédéric, soy yo. Soy tu Franz.-alcé una mano para tocar su cara deformada y pálida, pero él con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la apartó.- Tranquilo, no te hago daño..._

_-No, claro que no me haces daño. Bastante me has hecho en el pasado que ya no hay más dolor que puedas causarme. Sonsaqué a Ludwika lo que hiciste con Sand y ahora estaba todo claro. Quería que me olvidara de tí. ¿Pues sabes qué? No te ha funcionado para nada...-su rostro crispado por el sufrimiento se perló de gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo que estaba intentando hacer para hablar conmigo._

_-Le he contado a Marie lo nuestro...lo que tuvimos y lo que tenemos.- anuncié tratando de mantener la calma._

_-¿Y ya para qué? ¿Para que se lo dices en la víspera de mi muerte? Ya no tiene sentido, porque ya se acabó. ¿No ves como estoy Franz? ¿Has venido a mofarte de mi estado? ¿Has venido a burlarte del muerto que soy?_

_-He venido para pedirte perdón._

_-No quiero tu perdón. No quiero nada de ti. Solo quiero olvidarme de ti y de tu miserable existencia que me lo ha quitado todo. Solo quiero reunirme con Emile... -se volvió a recostar y habló con la voz tomada por la emoción.- He soñado con ella y sé que ella me va a salvar en la muerte...Dijo que no temiera...¿Pero como no voy a temer si esto duele como el mismo infierno?_

_Yo permanecía callado mientras él profería gemidos de dolor lacerante. No sabía qué decirle hasta que rompí el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado. _

_-¿Recuerdas cuando te salvé de que cogieras una hipotermia en Notre Damme?..._

_Él simplemente, asintió algo más apacible. Yo continué:_

_-También repetías su nombre. No parabas de decir "la he visto", tan emocionado, qué pensé que aquel momento fue el más feliz de tu vida...y yo estuve ahí para preseciarlo también...contigo.- mi voz temblaba mientras soltaba todo aquellosin saber muy bien cómo iba a acabar. Verle allí postrado a las puertas de la muerte...simplemente no podía asimilarlo.- ¿Fuiste feliz conmigo, cuando te besé?_

_Me senté en el mismo lecho. No tenía miedo a contagiarme. Me daba igual contagiarme porque quería estrecharlo entre mis brazos y si no, mirarle de cerca. Frédéric me miró con dos ojeras, por ojos y con los iris vidriados por el llanto inminente. Contra todo pronóstico, alzó una huesuda mano hacia mi cara y sentí una leve caricia, tan débil que fue etérea. _

_-Si...-asintió.- Fui feliz... todas las noches que nos quedábamos durmiendo el uno frente al otro iluminados apenas por la luz de la Luna. Fui feliz cuando me atraías hacia ti y me dabas ánimos para seguir componiendo junto a ti, por ti..._

_La voz era apenas audible que tuve que posar mi oreja sobre sus labios. Era tan frágil..._

_-Necesito recordarte feliz, Fréd. Por favor, no pienses en mi como algo malo, porque he venido a pedir tú perdón y necesito saber que me reuniré contigo y estarás ahí cuando yo muera..._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?-preguntó él de repente. Me descolocó así que respondí con la única respuesta que cabía. _

_-Porque tuve miedo de amarte...-de pronto cuando dije aquello, el curvó la boca en una mueca de satisfacción. Como si hubiese estado esperando toda la vida a que yo dijera dichas palabras. _

_-Por fin lo reconoces...- sus ojos almendrados ya apagados que apenas veían nada, me miraron fijamente, pero sin rastro de reproche. De nuevo con sus manos, guió mi cara hacia la suya.- Pues...yo tuve miedo de dejar de hacerlo. _

_Y no pude más. Rompí a llorar, pero en silencio. La amargura inicial dejó paso a la desolación. Mis lágrimas saladas se mezclaron con su sudor de enfermo y mi boca besó la suya a pesar del hedor a fin que desprendían sus encías amoratadas. Se sucedieron las súplicas por que no me dejara. Luego el arrepentimiento de las cosas que podríamos haber vivido juntos. Y en mi cabeza, tal vez en la suya, se fueron formando los pentagramas, después las notas, luego los compases y así hasta tener una melodía completa. La música de nuestra vida juntos. _

_Aquella melodía no fue fácil de componer. Era de un virtuosismo tal que rallaba lo insano, y al mismo tiempo era tan delicada como la formación de un copo de nieve en invierno. Sin embargo al ser tan contradictoria, era maravillosa y tan celestial que ni un solo solo instrumento creado aquí en la tierra podría ser capaz de emular. _

_Esa fue la última vez que vi a Chopin y que lloré en lo que llevo viviendo. Frédéric se había quedado dormido en mi regazo, acunado por varias canciones que tarareaba para él, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Le recosté de nuevo en su lecho y parecía que había dejado de sufrir pues una tranquilidad sobrenatural se había apoderado de su cuerpo y respiraba regular. Ludwika lo vio como algo milagroso, pero yo simplemente le dije que solo necesitaba oír que le querían. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Ambos nos miramos por última vez y él supo que era lo siguiente que iba a pasar. Sonreía._

_-Ya no siento dolor...Gracias, Franz. Gracias por quererme..._

_-Pronto estarás con Emile...Mi amor, mi Fred..._

_-Te amo...-lo dijimos más o menos a la vez. _

_Exhaló un último suspiro para quedarse profundamente dormido, y ya no despertar jamás. Pero yo aún sigo componiendo aquella melodía que dejamos a medias. Una música que me permite recordar cada pedazo de su alma. _

**Finis**

**Bibliografía**

** noticia/la-verdadera-causa-de-muerte-de-chopin/6457**

** . /pdf/rcneum/v16n1/v16n1a10**

** . **

**Biografía de Chopin Orga Ates. **

**Biografía de Chopin, El País. **


End file.
